Ka-ching and Guitar Strings
by ashureechan
Summary: Gaku finally summon up the nerve to talk to the girl he has been admiring who works at a convenience store only to find out that she is a big fan of him and his band. A Gakutsumu AU fanfic.


Gaku had been admiring her for a while, the girl working behind the counter of a local convenience store. At first he was impressed with her strength, no matter the situation or how rude the customer she was polite and efficient. On top of that she could do incredible things; despite her small stature she could lift some of the heaviest boxes. Before he knew it he was coming there everyday with the hopes of having even the smallest of small talk with her as she scanned the items he was purchasing.

"That will be 875 yen."

Her telling him the price of four boxes of soba brought him out from the cloud he was hanging out in. "Yeah." He handed over the money, desperately trying to think of something to say. It was now or never, it'd been a whole month of 'yeah' and 'thanks' being the full extent of their conversation. He had to think of something. If anything, he could go with the basics. _Keep calm, just say something casual, no need to be in a rush, she'll be here tomorrow._ "What's your name?" he blurted out. Certainly that's not what he wanted to say, but he'd already considered the consequences of asking her how her day was when he didn't even so much as know her name.

"Lame." the voice behind him muttered, just loud enough for Gaku to hear. The voice, naturally, belonged to his fellow band mate, Kujou Tenn. As usual, mocking him and his attempts to talk to a single girl. It hadn't taken him long to catch on to the way Gaku was acting around the mysterious convenience store cashier. The boy now had good teasing material and wasn't afraid to use it.

"Now, now" another voice spoke up. As usual it was the eldest member's, Tsunashi Ryunosuke's, job to attempt to quiet Tenn before he riled up Gaku. It was a tedious job but he was working hard as the mediator between the three.

Gaku did everything to not let any irritation show on his face as the girl, surprised, stared at him and blinked. Was she not going to answer? Of course not, a complete stranger asking for her name out of nowhere would put her off. This was his shot and he blew it, he was sure.

"Are you... Yaotome Gaku?" she asked. But five seconds later realized he has asked her a question. She was too busy freaking out about being in such close proximity to someone from a band she admired that she hadn't entirely paid attention. _What did he ask me? Right, my name!_ "T-Takanashi Tsumugi!" she practically yelled it, enough for the other customers to notice and give her strange looks, making her want to hide herself.

"Wait how do you..." he was shocked. Sure, he was in a band, but it was just a local one that played a few gigs a week. They did have a fair following due to their looks and vocals but it wasn't like they were making headlines. "I... yes, that is me." he was still shocked but it wasn't by the fact she knew who he was anymore, no, it was how adorable she looked when she was flustered. Cute. "Tsumugi... that's a nice name." he complimented with a smile on his face to go with it.

"First name basis already, wow, what a go-getter." more of Tenn's backseat commentary followed this awkward exchange.

"Teeeennn" Ryu attempted to cover Tenn's mouth and stop him.

"I..." Tsumugi's embarrassment was gone but a man she had been admiring for a while was still talking to her, he even used her first name. "I was dragged along to one of your concerts by a friend... she is really into more indie stuff... at first I wasn't interested, but your fantastic vocals, how well you all blend together harmoniously, and the mix of pop and rock was lovely!" she could go on for ages. Something she hadn't been interested in before she had became a huge fan of overnight. She noticed him coming in here a lot, either alone or with the rest of his group, and had wanted to talk to him but no words had come out until today. Now she could talk forever, but had to resist this urge. "I became a fan..." it was as simple as that. Though with the way she was gushing she was sure he had caught on by now.

"A fan..." wasn't this great news? Not only did she know who he was she was also a fan of his band. Who is your favorite? was on the tip of his tongue but he was able to suppress that. Put too much pressure on her and she would think he was a pushy loser. He had to act cool. Act like he normally would. "Are you coming to the concert tonight then?" Yes, a perfectly normal question.

"O-Of course, Yaotome-san!" she sputtered, the thought of their concert made her happy, to think of all the things she needed to do to prepare: like picking an outfit, deciding what kind of makeup suited that outfit, and making sure she had her phone to take pictures. But she hoped he didn't know about that last part. Especially since a lot of her pictures were of him. To confess she paid attention to him the most? That's far too embarrassing, she couldn't say that! "I look forward to it!"

"I'm glad." She was coming. That made him far too happy and the dorkish grin on his expressed this greatly. "Gaku is fine."

"Oh, you're coming are you? I look forward to it." Tenn added, his practiced angelic smile in plain view, finally speaking loud enough for Tsumugi to hear him.

"Me too, Tsumugi-chan." Ryu added, innocently, not thinking about his words at all.

"Hey Ryu what's with the chan-" his words were cut off by the youngest member.

"Hey, Gaku a line is starting to form, you're gonna get this girl in trouble then she won't be able to come." Tenn motioned at the patrons lining up behind them to purchase their various snacks and beverages. "Take your soba and let's go."

"Ah, yeah" it was true, and he had wasted his band members time enough on his selfish request to buy soba, a thinly veiled plan just to visit the convenience store in the first place. "See ya, Tsumugi." he grabbed his bag and waved on his way out.

"B-Bye, Gaku-san!" calling him that felt so out of place, but he had asked her to do so. A slap to her cheeks made her snap out of it, and disguise the ever so present blush that would give away how she was feeling at that moment. Now back to work, she would freak out about the concert later, in the comfort of her own room.

"Ouch." he bumped his knee into his guitar again while on its stand. The reverberations of the strings echoed throughout the practice room. "Ah, I forgot to turn the amp off..."

"Gaku that's the third time. Why are you so nervous?" Ryu asked, genuine concern for his friend who kept bumping into things, messing up chord progressions, and singing the wrong lyrics.

"He wants her to think he's mister cool~ but he is gonna mess that up at this rate." Tenn snarked, not missing a beat.

"Who?" Ryu turned to face the teen who was adjusting his head phones to block out Gaku's comeback, whatever it was.

"You little brat, shut up!" it was nothing but wasted effort, his ranting wasn't being heard at all over the loud backing track Tenn had going.

He needs to get his nerves under control. He's performing tonight but he can't get a grip and he keeps running over everything that could go wrong in his head. This isn't like him. He should just forget all that and focus on doing his best. Considering she has obviously, without him even knowing, been to plenty of his lives, he should just focus on being THAT Gaku, the one he usually is in front of a crowd. He's sure so long as he does this it will go fine.

"Not this one... no not this one either..." she spoke, frantically flinging clothing from her closet into a disorganized pile on her bed. Tsumugi was running out of option in the fight for 'finding the best outfit to make yourself stick out in a crowded room, but not so much so that you look gaudy and stupid'. Her outfits, mostly pastel pinks, weren't bright enough to make her be seen in a dark room, and what few bright outfits she had looked too busy, he'd think she was a freak.

"Right, my phone." she fumbled over to where she had sat it, pushing the clothing she had flung on top of it aside in a sprint to answer it. "Hello?"

"I got your text, I'll be there in a minute. I got the perfect fix." a voice on the other end of the line responded.

Her friend, Rena, the original reason she is in this predicament was coming to her aid. What a relief, but also what did she mean by the perfect fix?

After a couple minutes of waiting she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Finally, at last, she might be saved, from the wardrobe dilemma.

"Okay, I'm here to save the day. I feel personally responsible for the outcome of dragging you along to that concert, resulting in your current state. So I must take responsibility for my actions." Rena sighed, seeing Tsumugi's current state of distress. "I thought perhaps you might like the band once you heard them... not become their biggest fan... much less fall for one of the members..."

"Fall for... I've done nothing of the sort!" she denies, shaking her head. She knew in her heart she saw that boy as special but to say it out loud? That was much too embarrassing. Besides, with his looks, he could have any girl he wanted. He wouldn't settle for her of all people.

"Yaotome-san is my favorite. Yaotome-san is so cool! I saw Yaotome-san at work today. Yaotome-san keeps coming to my work place what do I do? Yaotome-sa-"

"Enough, enough" Tsumugi stuffed both her hands over her friend's mouth in an effort to stop Rena from quoting her "Just... show me the outfit, please." she can cover her friend's mouth but she can't hide her beet red face, even as much as she wanted to. She hadn't even told her friend about the conversation, that would only make this situation right now worse.

"Alright, here." she holds it out, a skirt and top that blend together both light pink, a staple of Tsumugi's wardrobe, and sequins. "It keeps to your usual look but sequins shine in light, right? So just position yourself under some lighting and bam, you stand out without standing out in a bad way. I am a genius? Am I not?" her smile was bright and full of confidence.

"You're right!" Tsumugi grabbed the outfit in a heartbeat. It really did look like something she would wear and the subtle accessories would bring attention to her without screaming that she was there. "Thanks!" she hugged her friend, relieved to finally have an answer in time for the concert.

"Well, I have a couple errands to run. Sorry I couldn't go as well, but I'm rooting for you! Let me know if anything between the two of you happens~" and Rena left, not giving Tsumugi enough time to formulate a comeback, leaving her standing there dumbfounded.

"N-nothing will happen..." she mutters. Sure he had talked to her today but that doesn't mean anything, he was just being friendly. She sighs. There was no use being gloomy, she'll hurriedly put on the outfit, her makeup, and arrange her hair. Then it's off to the small concert hall where the performance would be held. Instead of sad she should be happy. She took a deep breath to adjust her mindset and began her preporations.

"Are you ready, Gaku? I won't have you messing up the performance because you're too busy thinking about your little girlfriend." Professionalism is what Tenn values the most. He wasn't about to let his band mate's daydreaming ruin the live.

"She's not my girlfriend!" easily provoked Gaku responded back just as Tenn expected him to. "She's just an acquaintance..." she wasn't even his friend, as much as that hurt to say. "I won't screw up, so just mind your business."

"Oh? What about all that earlier today?"

"That was nothing, I just got a bit jittery. But I'm fine now, don't you worry."

"As if I'd worry about you." Tenn waved his hand at that notion.

"WHY YOU..."

"Now now, Gaku, Tenn, please don't fight before a live. We have to do our best. I know the two of you can do it." Ryu hated to see his fellow members fight, he'd rather see them smile and have a good time on stage like they always do.

"Yes." Gaku responded, deciding to leave Tenn be for the now and concentrate. They go on in 30 minutes. He needed that time to relax, and think only of the music.

"Ten minutes left, if I run I can get there on time. I wish I hadn't forgotten my ticket the first time." Tsumugi bolted out of the train station and towards the address of the venue, determined to get there right on time.

Arriving with one minute to spare she hurriedly patted her brow dry with a handkerchief and handed over her ticket to the man taking collection.

"This way." He motioned.

She shuffled her way through the crowd to find a good location to sit. It was an older venue so fold out chairs were her only option. Sitting down in the creaky chair she looked through her back for the most important item, her phone. With this she could add to her collection of live photos. She had just enough time to do this before music began to play and she could hear his voice, echoing off the concrete walls of the room.

"Thank you for coming" he spoke into the mic, as the intro to one of their songs played. "We are, TRIGGER!" he stepped back briefly to focus on playing the guitar, before it was his time to sing.

"Beautiful." fixated on his vocals she found herself almost entranced by the performance. Not only was Gaku stunning but Tenn's ability to sing and play drums like a pro, and Ryunosuke's deep voice matching the tone of his bass was captivating. There was nothing like it. They had her completely focused on them.

Pulling her mobile out she quickly clicked the photography app. Focusing the tiny lens she took some photos of all of them. After taking several shots she looked at her photo gallery to check the quality, and as expected, without thinking, most of the photos were of Gaku. She deleted some blurry images and shoved the device back into her purse so she could think only of the music now, and allow herself to get lost in their melodies.

The concert was over in what felt like the blink of an eye. If only it could last longer, she could listen to their songs forever.

"She was watching you, Gaku, what a lucky guy~" Tenn mocks, making fake whistling noises. They hadn't even been backstage 5 seconds and he was already in prime teasing form.

"She was not, stop making things up." Gaku responded unamused. Tenn was surely just making that up to get to him, she hadn't actually been staring at him. That would be way too much to expect even if she was a fan of their band.

He had noticed her, she really stood out, but he's pretty sure he could find her anywhere no matter what she was wearing. If only he could go find her now. No, he will. Maybe not personally, since he was busy but he whispered to one of the staff members to invite her backstage. That way he wouldn't miss her and could have his chance to talk with her without worrying about her getting in trouble for not working.

"Miss."

Someone suddenly calling her name made her practically jump out of her seat. She was packing up with the idea of going home but had been stopped. Normally she'd be afraid of a random guy approaching her but the black t-shirt with "staff" written in white on it, and the lanyard hanging around his head made her feel a bit less like she needed to run. "Yes?" she responded.

"Are you..." he looks at a small slip of paper in his hand. "Takanashi Tsumugi?"

"That is me... is something the matter?" why was he looking specifically for her? She didn't know this guy in the slightest.

"Yaotome Gaku wants to speak with you." he motioned towards the back stage area. "Would you like to follow me?"

 _I'VE BEEN SUMMONED. No wait, calm down Tsumugi. What does this mean? Why does he want to talk with me? Maybe I did something to offend him? I wanted to catch his attention but not if he's gonna yell at me. This won't do. I'm so nervous. I want to run away... but yet... what if it's something good? What if he just wants to continue talking like earlier today? That must be it. Don't get frightened Tsumugi. You can do this._

"Ah, yes, sure." if it was just a conversation he was looking for then perhaps it was alright. She couldn't believe it though. A conversation? With Yaotome Gaku? He wanted to specifically speak with her? She must be dreaming. She pinched her cheek lightly. "Ow." No this was real.

She followed the man to the backstage area and was pointed in the right direction of where TRIGGER was spending their off time after dealing with a few miscellaneous matters.

"Tsumugi!" Gaku called out, making his way to where she was. His giddy demeanor had Tenn rolling his eyes but Gaku didn't notice. "You came" as if he hadn't sent for her, even though she had the right to turn down the invitation.

"Y-Yes!" he was so close now, there was no longer a counter between them, she could easily reach and touch him if she so desired. Not that she would ever have the nerve to do so.

"Did you enjoy the concert?" practically holding his breath waiting for her response.

"Yes! It was wonderful! I really liked the second song, your solo performance gave me goosebumps!" Not to mention made her heart race incredibly fast.

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." A soft smile smile formed on his face.

"That's it, I feel sick." Tenn interjected, tired of watching these two stare at each other.

"Eh? Tenn? Are you okay?" Ryu, jumped up to follow Tenn who was leaving the room. Maybe Tenn had eaten too many sweets and wasn't feeling well as a result after their live.

"Ignore that." Gaku spoke up after the two had exited the room. "So did you take any pictures?" He asked curriosly. If she was a fan then maybe she had taken a few shots while they performed.

"Of course I always do!" she grabbed her phone out on reflex and started scrolling through her album. "Wanna see?" Oh no! She had forgotten that she mostly took pictures of Gaku throughout the whole thing. No no no, she can't possibly let him see this, she had even taken more pictures during later songs despite putting her phone up after the first song. But it's too late, he's taking the phone from her hand. This was her own mistake. Maybe he'll just laugh it off. She closed her eyes not wanting to see what expression he was making but after a few seconds couldn't bear not looking and took a peek. He wasn't laughing at her, that was a good sign right? But she didn't expect what she did see once she was able to focus on his face. _His face is red? Why?_ Maybe it's just embarrassing but she expected him to laugh or get mad.

He was sure her phone would have plenty of photos of the concert but he was currently faced with an album, that while it had picture of all of them, was practically an album full of him. His cheeks filled with warmth and he couldn't seem to form any words.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she apologized, bowing her head as far forward as she could. Surely taking pictures of someone excessively was rude.

"No... it's fine, nothing worth apologizing over." she hadn't done anything wrong, he was just really surprised.

"Ryu, what are you doing?" Tenn eyes the six-foot-three man crouched in front of the door with his ear pressed to it. If anything this sight was incredibly silly.

"Ah, sorry, I just heard that girl apologizing loudly and was worried if things were alright." _Maybe she had done something to upset Gaku. But he seemed to be fond of her so what could she had possibly done?_

"That's stupid." Tenn responded.

"But you're also listening now..." Ryu pointed out.

"Shut up." the boy retorted.

"Tsumugi do you..." Gaku paused. He's taking a bit risk here, what if he's wrong. What if she says no and he looks like a fool? But he needs to know. "Do you... like me?" that's it, what's been said can't be unsaid.

If turning as bright as a strawberry was a response then surely she responded. But her mouth wouldn't work, she kept trying to talk but nothing was happening. "I... uh... I..." she mumbled. What now? She was put on the spot and as much as she would like to deny it he hit the nail on the head. "C-Correct..." her voice was very quiet but she was sure he heard her.

"I see..." how is he actually supposed to respond to this. What does he do? There is only one thing to do, and that's confess, get it off his chest. "I... I like you too!"

Wait, what? Did he just say what she thought he did? She had to have been hearing things. There is no way someone as talented and attractive as Yaotome Gaku would have taken a liking to someone like her. She was just a plain convenience store cashier. There is nothing remarkable about that. "Really? Do you really?" she had to make sure.

"I'm positive!" there wasn't any doubt in his mind that the feelings in his heart were real.

"I... I see... I'm very glad!" glad is an understatement. She was thrilled! Nothing about this was something small or irrelevant.

"This is a bit hasty..." he took a deep breath, risking it all on this. "...Mind being my girlfriend?" maybe he was jumping too many steps ahead but this was the best opportunity he was going to get. He had to take it.

"I..." That's something she never imagined would happen. Someone she admired and come to like asking her such a question. To be his girlfriend would be unbelievable. "Yes! I'd love to, Gaku-san!" Was it really okay? Regardless she found herself agreeing to it.

"Really?" his smile was bright enough to light a room.

"Gross."

"Tenn?! Ryu!? why are you..." he was shocked, he was glad they weren't there for this but somehow they still heard it.

"Just happened to overhear." and by overhear he meant eavesdrop but there was no admitting to that.

"Sorry, Gaku." Ryu apologized, feeling the guilt of listening in on a private conversation.

He's irritated but not surprised. Gaku turns to girl and then back to the two standing in front of him. "Guess there is no hiding it then. Tsumugi is now my girlfriend!" he takes hold of her hand and interlocks his finger with hers.

While she somehow managed to hold in, her squeals of excitement, her face began turning a red hue again. "And... and Gaku-san is my boyfriend!" it felt so surreal to say, but she was ecstatic, nothing could quite top this moment for her. Something like this, it was like a dream.

Ryu looked surprised but delighted and Tenn looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. But they both congratulated Gaku who had the biggest grin on his face. He was acting like it was the greatest day of his life. Tsumugi took a brief second to text Rena the news who replied about how she knew something good would happen, and that she would be sure to tease Tsumugi later.

"I'll treasure you, Tsumugi."

"Yes, I'll treasure you as well, Gaku-san!"

 **Thank you for reading. This is my first full Gakutsumu fanfiction. I really hope you enjoyed reading it! These two are just too cute I can see myself writing more stories for them in the future.**


End file.
